


Sick day in the Sewers

by Tokomarufan1



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomarufan1/pseuds/Tokomarufan1
Summary: Wait, so there's no No Straight Roads sickfic of Zuke taking care of Mayday.....?Let's fix that!
Relationships: Mayday/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sick day in the Sewers

Living in a sewer.

Zuke will admit it's not for the everyone, but he and Mayday made it work. It was never much but to them it was home. Speaking of Zuke, he was only starting to wake himself up, he yawned as he stretched out his limbs, rubbed the tired out of his eyes, and made his way down from the top bunk. "Hey May". The older of the two quietly called out. No response. Upon closer inspection, he heard the sound of soft snoozing come of Mayday who had the cover over her head save for her three yellow pigtails. Now this was a surprise. He was up before her! It was usually the other way around (And would too offen end up with Zuke waking up from her antics) but he wasn't about to complain. So long he was awake he might go and grab them some breakfast from the Hungry Hideout, he wordlessly sipped out of the bedroom as to not wake Mayday and climbed the ladder out to Vinyl City.

* * *

There was no line at the Hungry Hideout today so Zuke was back at his sewer home pretty quickly. "Hey Mayday, I got some breakfast!" he shouted. Once again, no response. "May? you awake?" He sat the to-go bag down on a nearby table and made his way back to the bedroom where he found Mayday still asleep. This... rise a red flag in Zuke's mind, May was alot of things but an in-sleeper was not one of them. "Hey May, May wake up." Zuke said as he lightly shook her shoulder.

"Mmn Zuke? What is it ?" Mayday asked finally awake as she pulled the covers from over her head. Her eyes look tired, completely void of her usually energy. Zuke then took note of her paler then normal orange skin save for the pink flush on her cheeks. "Hey you doing ok May?" Zuke asked, worry on his face. "You don't look so good."

"I dont feel so...so _*ah- ah- ahcooo!*_ so good ether. My throat feels sore and my head _*cough* *cough*_ hurts alot too." Her voice sounded dry and scratchy, like and an overused DJ record. "Here, let me feel your head." Zuke gently placed the back of his ungloved hand onto Mayday's forehead who leaned into the touch. "Holy cow May ,your bruing up!" Zuke exclaimed. "Not so loud." the younger bandmate whined. "Headache remember?" "Oh, right sorry. A-anyway I gotta check you temperature and make sure it's not too high, I'll be right back, kay?" May only nodded as a response with that, Zuke was off to the medicine cabinet. After about a minute of looking, he finally found the thermometer, and got some cold and flu medicine, just in case. He also got a bottle of water from the kitchen and the breakfast he had gotten earlier, it was most likely cold by now but it still should be some good.

"Alright May, I'm gonna need you to open your mouth real quick so that I can take your temperature." Mayday, again only nodded and opened her mouth so that Zuke could put the thermometer in, a few moments later the small device beeped as it finished."100.7 degrees" Zuke read aloud. "That's not too high, but we need to make sure it doesn't go any higher." "That's low?" Mayday quizzed. "I feel like I've been dropped in a _*cough* *cough* *cough*_ fucking volcano. _* ahcoo!*"_ Zuke sighed, it hurt him to see his normally upbeat and outgoing bandmate so down in the dumps. "You'll Be ok May, you just some rest. I got you some medicine, but you'll need to eat some thing first." Mayday had turned her head away at this information. "Uhg, I don't think I could _*ahcoo* *ahcoo*_ uhg eat if I wanted to, my stomach doesn't feel up for it _* cough* *cough*._

'Low appetite huh?' Zuke thought to himself. "You don't have to eat much, just a little bit it's not a good idea to take medicine on a empty stomach, May." Zuke's tone was clam but stern, leaving no room for argument, not that Mayday had the energy to argue anyway. "F-fine but only a few bites." "That's all I'm asking for.'' Mayday slowly sat up as Zuke passed her the takeout tray containing her, now cold, breakfast. She popped it open to find that Zuke had ordered her favorite, pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and sausages, although it looked less than appetizing this time around.

'Just a few bites.' Mayday thought to herself 'And then maybe you can try to go back to sleep or something.' Mayday took a deep breath to steel herself and began slowly eating, it.... didn't taste as bad as she thought it would, of course it could be better (And she could **NOT** be sick right now) but for what it's worth it was petty good. But however good it may be, it didn't change the fact that she was unwell and could only eat so much because of it. It was only after ten bites Mayday paused, as if to decide if it was a good idea or not to continue eating before ultimately turning her head. "N-no, no more" she whined "I-I can't take another..."

"Aright, aright, I got it May." Zuke took May's tray from her lap and set it down on the nightstand, picking up the bottle of medicine in its place. The medicine wasn't anything special, it was a deep red colored liquid the kind you would be able you get just about anywhere. "Here ya go May" Zuke said passing the small plastic cup to his sickly band panther. Mayday grimaced at the sight of it, she hated taking medicine but she knew that she would just have to suck it up. Mayday sighed, took a deep breath to steel herself, and downed the vile liquid in one swift gulp though judging be the look on her face that didn't stop her from tasting it."Uhg it's b-bitter..."

"I know I know." Zuke sighed "But unfortunately you need right now May. Here, I got you some water so you.." Zuke never got to finish his sentence due to Mayday swiping the water bottle right out of his hands. Without a beat, she unscrewed the cap and started cugging like a madman not only to get that horrid taste out of her mouth but also just to cool off. Because honestly? She felt like if she got any hotter she could just topple over and melt into a puddle. "Woah, woah slow down May!" She didn't listen. She just kept going until the bottle was drained of its contends after wicth she let herself fall back into her pillow feeling unable to sit up any longer.

Pathetic. So so ... pathetic. Usually by now she would be up and at e'm, going for a walk around Vinyl City, talking to the locals or blasting music in the venue. But instead she's here, barely able to get herself out of her own bed because of some cold she got. Just pathetic. 

"Hold on, I've got an idea" Zuke chimed. "I'll be right back so just-OW!" He was (again) stopped min-sentence, but this time it was due to Mayday pulling at his hair stopping him from leaving. "Zuke, don't _* cough* *cough*_ don't go." Her voice sounded desperate and it just recked of congestion. "I'll be quick May, I'm just popping in to the kitchen and back, l won't be long ok?" Mayday paused for a moment before specking again. "P-promise? _*_ _sniff*_ " Zuke smiled "Promise." Mayday fell back into silence before finally (albeit reluctantly) let go of her buddy's hair. "O-ok. _* sniff*_ " 

After making his way to the kitchen, Zuke automatedly started his search. Frist opening up the cabinet for a bowl nothing too large, once he got that, he set his sights on frige and got out the ice tray and dumped its contends into the bowl and ran cold water over it until it was almost filled and put a rag in the icy water. Zuke picked up the bowl and started back to the bedroom as quickly as possible.

"I'm back May" Zuke announced causing his sickly buddy to turn her head. "Mmm, took you _* cough* *cough_ * long enough." in reality he wasn't gone for more than three minutes but he knew full well that she was joking, this was still Mayday after all. "Yeah, yeah hush the fuss, anyway this should help with your fever." The drummer sat the cold bowl down on the nightstand, fished the rag out of the ice water wring it twice, and gingerly place it on Mayday's burning forehead. "How's that May?" " _* sniff*_ It's nice." "That good. Is there anything else I can do?" "Um, could you just stay here, until I _* sniff*_ go back to sleep?" 'Heh, gez May' Zuke thought 'since when where you this clingy?'

"Sure thing May" was all he said before sinking into his own bunk, from there he and Mayday talked about mundane topics. Some new tunes to try out, things on the news, things of that nature. He even got her giggling too. During all of this May had cough, sneezed, and sniffed some more though overall it luckily didn't seem to get worse. Zuke dipped the rag that was resting on Mayday's head back into the icy water when he found it necessity. At some point Eille had joined them and Zuke picked the gater and put her on his chest. Eventuality Mayday had started to slow down and yawn a bit. "Feeling tired May?" Zuke asked petting the top of Eille's head. "A little bit." It was true, May's eyes had been heavy for a while at this point and before she knew it she had drifted into dreamland. "Sleep well May." Zuke said as he sipped out of the bedroom with Eille in his hands.

* * *

* * *

Night had long since fell across Vinyl City. The sewers were silent except for the news playing on the (very much still broken) tv for some background noise. Zuke was enjoying the quiet with a book, Jill of Blue Hollow's it was called, it was a favorite of his ever since childhood. How many times did he reread it at the point? 20-ish? 30-ish? Well didn't matter right now. What mattered was helping Mayday get over her cold. Specking of which, she had been pretty much knocked out ever since she fell asleep earlier, Zuke had checked up on her throughout the day changing out the ice water bowl at a few points. And now he was here, on the couch, and starting to feel a little sleepy himself. Zuke stretched out his limbs and yawned, perhaps it was time for him to get some sleep too. Slowly he let the pull of tiredness clam him into a deep slumber. May would hopefully feel better in morning.

Right?


End file.
